Saluda a Papi, Amor
by CipherDie
Summary: Ser piloto era un trabajo duró, mucho mas si te alejas de tu familia por largo tiempo. Pero un simple vídeo y una conversación pueden alegrar tu día. [One-Shot, Karaichi] (Mención de OsoChoro)


**¡Hello! ¡Bendito sea, el Miércoles en la mañana!, ese Miercoles que no esta tan del asco porque tienes ideas para muchos fanfics. :')**

 **Esta vez les traigo uno del AU de familia de Karaichi.. Ya saben, ese donde Karamatsu es el Oto-San, Ichimatsu la Oka-San, y Totty su cría.(?)**

 **Pero esta vez, tenia ganas de combinarlo con el AU, de los Pilotos.(?)**

 **Y toda la idea nació sola. :3**

 **En fin... ¿Por qué aburro con mis discursos? Disfruten de el One-Shot. w**

 **P.D: La idea no es 100% original mia. Me base en un fanfic, mas el texto si es hecho por mi.**

 ***Genero: Romántico, Fluffy.**

 **Advertencia: M-preg. (Male Pregnant)***

Las fechas de Diciembre comienzan a aparecer, la nieve cae, inundando a Japón y dejando respirar el olor de las fiestas de Natividad acercándose.

Ese día en especifico 19 de diciembre, Las salas de espera dentro de Narita* estan a explotar de gente, algunas a punto de tomar su vuelo y otras rezando para que no se cancelase este.

En medio de esa catástrofe, el ya hace 6 años titulado Piloto Nakamura Karamatsu hace su aparición saliendo del avión, llamando la atención de inmediato, su altura intimidante, su porte recto y profesional difiere completamente con su mirada cálida y amable sonrisa, un guapo hombre maduro de 29 años que aparenta mucho menos de su actual edad; a su lado, su flojo copiloto Osomatsu recibe los boletos de avión de la gente, mientras bosteza de vez en vez.

Se supone que Karamatsu debe esperar en el avión y que Osomatsu y las azafatas se encarguen de subir a los pasajeros, pero Nakamura sabe que el copiloto de ojos rubí es un hijo de perra, y no sabe tratar bien a nadie a menos que sea de su propia familia, y las trabajadoras estan de vacaciones.

Aunque a Karamatsu no le molesta; ama sonreirles a los niños y guiar a las personas.

Karamatsu es el favorito de los niños cuando estos viajaban con el, y no solo de ellos, debido a su paciencia e increíble atractivo, de las mujeres solteras y las adolescentes que subían a su avión. Lastima para ellas que el había cumplido en Abril de ese año, su feliz 5to aniversario de casado.

—Muchas gracias.- Habla la señora mayor, que ayuda a subir y acomodar en su asiento, pues era la última pasajera y no era molestia hacerlo.

—No agradezca.- Susurra, pues ya hay gente dormida.

El y Osomatsu entran a la cabina de el piloto, donde toma asiento en su puesto, mirando al de rojo.

—Tardaremos otra hora en despegar, revisaran que todo en el avión este bien, y verán si el clima no empeora.- Habla el mayor con una sonrisa.

—Si.- Karamatsu sonríe, este será el último vuelo antes de volver a ver a su familia.

—Maldición... Mi hija en casa enferma, y yo aquí, apunto de largarme a New York...-

—Estoy seguro que Choromatsu puede con ello...- Osomatsu coloco una mano en su cabeza dramáticamente.

—Ah... Extraño a mi familia Karamatsu~ ¿¡Por que te vez tan tranquilo!?-

—Porque no puedo pasar martirizandome. Se que los veré pronto.-

—Neh... Iré por un café, ¿Quieres uno?-

—Por favor...- Osomatsu sale de la cabina para entrar al aeropuerto.

Recientemente ha caído nevada tras nevada, por ello las medidas de precaución del aeropuerto y el largo tiempo de espera.

Masajea su espalda con cansancio, este era el último, así que esta feliz por ello.

Ya que esperará otra hora, prende su teléfono celular desactivando el modo avión. Desliza la pantalla mirando sus notificaciones. Nada relevante. Abre la aplicación de Whatsapp, y entra en el chat mas reciente, con una sonrisa cansada en su rostro.

 _Karamatsu: ¡Love! Toma el teléfono~ Your husband, requiere atención._

 _8:33 Pm._

 _Ichimatsu: ¿No estabas volando a New York?_

 _8:34 Pm._

 _Karamatsu: Aun no. Quería hablarte..._

 _8:34 Pm._

 _Ichimatsu: Es una coincidencia. Totty acaba de preguntar por ti._

 _8:35 Pm._

Sus ojos no pueden evitar iluminarse al mencionar a su pequeño hijo, un adorable y travieso niño de 4 años y medio.

 _Karamatsu: Jajaja... Es típico de el. ¿Como esta el? ¿Y tu?_

 _8:36 Pm._

Hace 2 semanas que no los ve, no es fácil mantener una conversación sin hacer ese tipo de preguntas. Los extraña demasiado.

 _Ichimatsu: Nosotros estamos bien. El debía ya estar en cama, pero como mi hijo es igual de terco a su padre, esta conmigo intentando formar palabras grandes._

 _8:38 Pm._

 _Karamatsu: Me hecho toda la culpa de ello. ¡Manda foto!_

 _8:38 Pm._

 _Ichimatsu: ¡Deberías! Desde que se entero no ha querido separarse de mi, ni un solo segundo. Ahora voy._

 _8:39 Pm._

Karamatsu aún recuerda lo emocionado y feliz que Todomatsu se puso cuando se entero que seria un hermanito mayor, y de como se había acercado a hablarle a el vientre pequeño de apenas dos meses de Ichimatsu. Y el ojiazul tendra ese momento grabado en su celular por toda su vida.

 ***Ichimatsu envió una Imagen***

La imagen hace pequeño el corazón de Karamatsu. Su pequeño hijo colocando cubos con letras en el suelo, manteniéndose de rodillas. Parece concentrado.

 _Karamatsu: El es... Adorable._

 _8:42 Pm._

 _Ichimatsu: Si. Lo es._

 _8:42 Pm._

 _Ichimatsu: ¡Y espera a que veas esto! ¡Vas a morir!_

 _8:43 Pm._

Karamatsu espera pacientemente lo que su esposo quiere mostrarle, hasta que después de dos minutos, aparece en su pantalla enviandose.

 ***Ichimatsu envió un vídeo***

Sin demorar mas Karamatsu lo abre.

En el se muestra a su hijo en la misma postura en la que fue tomada la foto.

Hasta que la dulce y preciosa voz que tanto le falta oír, llama al niño.

 _"Totty, cielo"_ El niño voltea curioso. _"Tu padre te esta viendo aquí mismo. Saluda a Papi, amor..."_

Los ojos del pequeño brillan acercandose al móvil.

 _"¡Papi, Papi! ¡Estoy aprendiendo a formar palabras grandes! Y... Y ¡Estoy cuidando muy bien de Mami y de Jyushimatsu como te lo prometí!"_ Ama cuando su hijo tartamudea al intentar hablar rápido, como sonríe de esa manera tan linda, la forma en la que ya llama a su futuro hermano. ¡Su rostro es tan parecido al de Ichimatsu que estremecía su corazón!

La dirección de la cámara voltea a Ichimatsu.

 _"¿Vez? Te lo dije."_ Aquella calidez en la ligera sonrisa de Ichimatsu le hace querer ir a abrazarle ahora mismo.

Él vídeo vuelve una vez mas a enfocarse en Todomatsu.

 _"Muestrale a Papá lo que haz aprendido Totty"_

El niño apenas puede contener la emoción al escuchar la propuesta de su madre, asiente euforicamente.

 _"¡Mira papá!"_ El niño comienza a mover algunos cubos, formando la palabra 'Mamá' inmediatamente la cambia a  'Papá', después 'Conejo', 'Jirafa' hasta terminar con 'Gato'

 _"¿¡Lo vez!? ¡Aprendí a escribir papi!"_

—Si... Lo hiciste.- Susurra, como si el niño pudiese escucharle, siempre ha sido sensible cuando de su familia se trata.

 _"Bien hecho, cariño. Despide a papá, el va a volar de nuevo."_

 _"E-Espera mamá... ¡Aun no termino!"_ Todomatsu mueve las manos rápidamente.

 _"Eh... Bueno... Termina entonces"_ La voz de Ichimatsu suena confusa.

El niño comenzo a mirar los cubos con detenimiento, y a moverlos. El unico ruido era el de estos siendo colocados.

 _"¡Listo! Ya termine."_ Karamatsu supo que pudo compartir ese momento con su esposo y con su(s) hijo(s) y por eso mismo, no puede contener las lágrimas cuando lee la frase.

'Yo amo mucho a mamá y a papá'

" _¿Eh? ¿¡Por qué lloras Mami? ¿Lo hize mal?"_ Karamatsu ríe levemente. Es cierto que las hormonas de embarazo les afectan a ambos.

 _"N-No Totty. Lo haz hecho perfecto... Ahora, despidete de Papi amor. El necesita despegar."_ El niño sube al sofá y se acerca a la cámara.

 _"¡Adiós Papi! ¡Por favor vuelve para navidad! ¡Los esperaremos a ti y al tío Osomatsu"_

El vídeo finaliza.

Karamatsu se limpia las lágrimas, y mira el mensaje entrante de Ichimatsu.

 _Ichimatsu: ¿Te iras pronto?_

 _8:45 Pm._

 _Karamatsu: Gracias por el vídeo, love. Si, dentro de unos minutos._

 _8:49 Pm._

 _Ichimatsu: No hay problema. Quería que estuvieses con Totty... Hey Kusomatsu._

 _8:50 Pm._

 _Karamatsu: ¿Si?_

 _8:59 Pm._

 _Ichimatsu: Por favor, ve con cuidado._

 _9:00 Pm._

 _Karamatsu: Estaré bien. Tranquilo._

 _9:01 Pm._

 _Ichimatsu: Confió en ti. Pero recuerda... Ya no somos dos los que te esperamos en casa, si no tres._

 _9:02 Pm._

 _Karamatsu: Mis tres razones para regresar..._

 _9:03 Pm._

 _Ichimatsu: Si te atreves a morir, yo mismo te volveré a matar._

 _9:03 Pm._

 _Karamatsu: I love you Ichimatsu..._

 _9:04 Pm._

 _Ichimatsu: Idiota..._

 _9:04 Pm._

 _Ichimatsu: También te amo._

 _9:04 Pm._

 _Karamatsu: ¿Te veo en Navidad?_

 _9:05 Pm._

 _Ichimatsu: Mas te vale._

 _9:06 Pm._

 _Ichimatsu: Suerte._

 _9:06 Pm._

 _Karamatsu: Yes._

 _9:07 Pm._

La conversación términa, y el piloto apaga el celular, con un largo suspiro.

—¿Hablabas con tu esposo?- La voz de Osomatsu le hace dar un brinco del susto.

—Si.- Osomatsu pone el café en las manos de Karamatsu.

Este asiente agradeciendo, y le mira de cerca, sus ojos están un poco irritados y en sus mejillas hay...

—¿Estuviste llorando, Osomatsu?- El mayor se altera, y se aleja de el, limpiando su cara, mientras ríe.

—¿¡De que hablas!? Jaja... Yo nunca lloro...-

—Yo si.- Responde sin discrepar.-Acabó de hacerlo...-

—¿Algo cursi y hermoso?-

— _Yes...-_ El de rojo vuelve a reír.

—Ya te imaginó llorando en la sala de partos, cuando veas a tu segundo hijo.-

—¡Joder! _¡Shut up!_ Recuerdo que tu también llorabas a moco suelto cuando Homura nació.- Se miran. Ojerosos y con lágrimas resecas. Sueltan una carcajada.

—Somos unos llorones...-

—Solo con nuestra familia, Nakamura...-

A pesar de tener el celular apagado, horas después un ultimo par de mensajes llegan a la bandeja de Karamatsu. Los cuales vera cuando aterrice.

 _Ichimatsu: Totty y Jyushimatsu te esperan, Karamatsu... Y yo también..._

 _1:04 Am._

 _Ichimatsu: I love you, Karamatsu..._

 _1:05 Am._

 _..._

 _-Extra_ -

La excusa era ir por cafés, pero en realidad saca el teléfono con desespero y marca el numero.

 _"¿Aló?"_

—¡Choromatsu!-

 _"¿Eh? ¿No ibas a despegar ya?"_

—Ah~ ¿Tan aliviado estabas de que no estuviera en casa?-

 _"¡Calla! No es eso. Eres capaz de usar él teléfono incluso en medio del mar..."_

—¿Como están? ¿Homura mejoro?-

 _"Aún tose un poco, pero hace una semana que ya no tiene fiebre..."_

—Perdona. Quisiera estar allí ahora.- Choromatsu rie. Cuanto es que extraña esa risa.

 _"Hey... Esta bien. Es tu trabajo, y estoy feliz de que no seas un flojo para cumplirlo..."_

Osomatsu esta por contestar con una broma, pero una dulce voz pequeña le interrumpe.

Homura. Su princesa de 3 años.

 _"¿Con quién hablas, mamá?"_ Tartamudea, se nota que apenas despierta.

 _"Lo siento amor. ¿Te desperté?"_

 _"No mami. ¿Quién esta hablando contigo?"_

 _"Es papá, cielo"_ El mayor solo escucha atento toda la conversación.

 _"¿¡En serio!?"_ Parece que la niña ahora esta despierta por completo. _"¡Quiero hablar con Papi!"_

El corazón de Osomatsu se agita. Su niña linda... Cuanto le falta abrazarla...

 _"¡Papi!"_ Se grita en la otra linea.

—Hola, amor...- Por que si. Las suposiciones de Karamatsu son ciertas. Con nadie es amable y lindo mas que con su familia.

 _"¿¡Ya vas a volver!?"_ Empieza a flagelar. No quiere partirle el corazón a Homura.

—En navidad estaré allí...- Puede escuchar a la niña suspirar feliz.

 _"¡Eso es bueno! Yo te esperare en la puerta de la casa. ¡Lo prometo!"_ Osomatsu ríe.

—No tienes que hacer eso. No quiero que te resfries de nuevo...-

 _"¡Por Papi no lo haré!"_ Los vasos de café se enfrían y el debe ir a New York. No quiere despegarse del celular. Quiere seguir oyendo a su niña.

 _"Es hora de que duermas, cielo"_ Choromatsu es quien le hace el favor, de evitar llorar.

La niña suelta un quejido, que parte el corazón de Osomatsu, si ella dice algo mas el segura va a...

 _"Papi... Te extrañamos mucho. ¡Ya quiero verte! Pero seré buena y esperare. Papá... Te amo."_

Y se derrumba.

Ligeras lágrimas caen de sus ojos, e intenta sonar normal ante su hija.

—También te amo, cariño...-

El teléfono pasa a manos de su esposo quien inmediatamente habla.

" _No llores, Osomatsu."_ En vez de decirlo con burla, lo dice con amor.

—Lo lamento... Los extraño tanto...-

 _"Solo han sido dos semanas... Esta bien. ¿De acuerdo?_ "

—Choromatsu...-

 _"¿Qué pasa?"_

—Te amo- El otro ríe suave al otro lado de la línea.

 _"Osomatsu..."_

—¿Eh?-

 _"También te amo... Ve con cuidado. Te veré en navidad..."_ Aquel te amo, le da fuerzas. Se seca las lágrimas y sonrie.

—Llegare a tiempo a mi papel de santa, amor.-

 _"Lo se..."_ La llamada se corta, y a pesar de que duele. Nada esta mal.

 ***Narita es el aeropuerto nacional de Japón.**

 **¡Sip! El fin.(?)**

 **Ah~ Totty y yo con nuestros sueños frustrados de que el sea el mayor al menos una vez.(?)**

 **No se ustedes, pero yo veo a Osomatsu y a Karamatsu como consuegros en el futuro(?) (JyushiHomu plz) Se que Homura es mayor que el por 3 años pero... Joder, como si eso no fuese normal.(?) espero lo hayan disfrutado. Les mando un beso. :'v**


End file.
